The Angels Collide
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: A little yaoi story for Alternate and Near! . There are something like rape sooooo WATCH OUT 0.0 A BeyondxAlternate and NearxAlternate! And a little NearxMello in there for ya ;D Enjoy! BTW I'm Bliss ! X3
1. The accidental meeting!

**This is a YAOI story for DEATH NOTE !!!  
This takes place at Wammys House!  
it's a BoyxBoy fanfic so no bad weviews~!  
**

**L: Yes, even though I am not in this one…. *glares at me***

**Bliss: Oi! I am the damn author so quiet L-sama!!!**

**Beyond: Yeah and- WAIT THIS IS FOR ALTERNATE??**

**Alternate: And I'm paired with…. *looks down*…… -/////-**

**Near: *twirls hair blushing*……me………**

**Bliss: ^.^ Tee Hee~! I can do what ev pair I want!!! Now…. BEGIN! XD  
**

**~The Angels Collide~**

**Alternate's P.O.V**

The day I saw him was the day I saw a angel. That lovely pale skin that glowed as the moon. That luscious white free hair that symbolized innocence. And he was nothing but a boy. Not that I'm a grandpa but he was 4 years younger! Four!!! I mean, I'm 13 and he's 9.…. Does that still make me a pedophile? ….. No, no….. That just makes me 33% more weird….

Like I needed another reason for Backup to screw with me. God if he knew that I liked him then I would be sooooo screwed! But its been four years, he 13 now…. And I'm 16.… and he still looks like a kid! Really! But…. He looks so adorable… he's so fragile like a porcelain doll….guess that was corny right? Yeah it was… I guess I should tell you about that day…

*Starting of flash back!*_I walked out to the play yard with Backup lurking behind me with his ruby eyes watching my every move. A few kids asked me to play catch and I said "Sure. Why not?" We rushed over and did a math game. There were 25 squares and they were in two rows of 5. Each number was a decimal and you had to land on one that had the same denominator. (I think I'll skip the boring stuff.) So while we playing I noticed that a kid was coming in with Watari. I wasn't paying attention when I got hit in the face with a ball. "Oof!" They rushed to me. "Oi! A are you OK??" I nod and sit up seeing who the child was. He was a small child. Maybe 5 or 6. He was really pale, he could be a Minny snow white!_

_"Wow who's he??" one of the kids asked. He was a blonde and growled when he saw the kids face. "Looks like a little brat!" I shake my head and sigh as Watari walks inside and before I can't see that gorgeous face he looks at me . He didn't blink once an neither did I. I studied it carfully and quickly, every feature and curve… He had wide gray eyes that complimented his white curvy hair and his milky skin. It looked smooth like cream milk and his hair was a swirl of snow and beautiful as a angel._

*End of flash back!* I sigh and get up. I look in the mirror and see someone else. I see brown shaggy hair and pale skin. I see skin that has no blemishes but I do see those eyes… The eyes that shield my emotions. My true feelings. My foggy brown eyes that seem dark as oak wood. I sigh and look at the mirror and see another pair of eyes behind me. "Oh no…. Backup what are you doing?" I turn around to be faced with my raven haired companion. "Oh Alex please don't be so surprised! You should've known I've been here the whole time!" I growl and storm out of there while mumbling under my breath "Don't call me by that name ever…" And run out into the hall.

'God I hate it when he calls me by my real name…how did he even find out?' As I pondered the thought I bumped into someone who was so light and soft I thought it was a pillow! And blinked. "Ooh sorry-" I gasp and go wide eyed staring at the marvelous sight before me. It was him. "I-I'm sorry…. Near." I watch as he looks at me with those expressionless eyes. He watches me too I hesitantly extend my hand and he looks at it as if it was something he'd never seen before. I start to recoil it when he grabs it and I feel my palm is sweaty. "Its fine…" He says with a completely unattached tone in his voice.

I blush lightly and then smile. "You sure you OK?" he nods and stands up holding a stuffed rabbit in his arms. I smile wider and he blinks for the first time I've ever seen. "I think I should introduce myself. My letter is A, or you can call me Alternate." I take my hand back and bow. He watches me twirling his hair. He puts his hand down and says slowly like he's speaking to a child "And I'm Near. It's nice to meet you A…." I smile and say without a second thought "Hey you wanna head to the lunch room? I hear they got yogurt in there, sound good to you?" Near holds his rabbit tighter and my throat tightens at the same time. He nods and relief swells up inside me.

We walk together to the lunch room and I start sweating and the beads of sweat start to become noticeable, I panic and wipe it on my sleeve thanking god I decided to wear long sleeves today. We walk there in awkward silence and I bite my lip before saying in a controlled voice "So your number 3... that's impressivie for someone your age, and with everyone in this house. You must be proud." I say glancing at him and notice he's been watching me the whole time with those pure gray eyes. I gulp again as he looks forward and says without missing a beat "I suppose.... but I really don't care much..." He looks down and I stare into his eyes and see something.... it looks like... pain? My angels in pain!?- Wait did I just say MY angel!? Wow, I am becoming wayyyy too obsessive... "O-Oh really. And why is that?" I say looking forward. 'Were almost there...' I think to my self and he answer's again without missing a beat "It just doesn't mean much, I wouldn't care if I was number one or last. All I know is that I should try my best in what ever I do... even if I don't have a dream, I do have a goal. To become L. I will be him but if not... that's just as acceptable. I will be what I am."

He looks up and we enter the room. I'm speechless. 'He... he's so grown, so mature for his age... he's not just passive like everyone thinks, he's mature, he doesn't care what others think. Hes not a coward, hes a leader. God, he could be the next L! But that means... that means I would never see him... never see my- I mean I would never see Near..." I feel someone tug my sleeve and notice Nears petite little hand tugging it. "The lines over there A." He says pointing to it at the same time. I blush a beet red and nod nervously. "R-Right! S-Sorry, I just spaced out..." I mumble the last part embarrassed. I walk past him to the end of the line but on the short distance there I felt his eyes on my back, burning a hole into me. I shiver and he soon shuffles over to me standing beside me. Were not that close but I'm close enough to inhale his scent. 'He smells clean... like a oceans breeze... like a flower on a distant hill...' He then looks behind me and I gulp. "…Crap." And feel a pair of hands snake there way across my chest and pull against another. "Hey there A!" Backup says grinning I look up at him growling. "Bastard." I growl and he grins wider and his flaming red eyes sparkle.

**To be continued…**

**Bliss: Ooooo whats going to happen?! XD ONLY I KNOW!!! Betcha can't wait til the next chapter!**

**Beyond: YAY! I was in it! SUCK IT L!!!**

**L:…………………………….....I'm still better.**

**Alternate: ……………-//////////-**

**Near:….. At least Mello's not in it…. *Twirls hair***

**Mello: I'M IN THE NEXT ON B****!!! *growls panting* ahh ahh!**

**Bliss: ……OK so shut up! No give aways~!!! *tapes Mello up smiling innocently* OK til next time!!!**


	2. Attack of the Runner ups!

**Bliss: Hello and welcome! This is chapter where we get to see more of Mello~!Mello: TOTALLY, YOU KNOW YOU ALL WANT THIS!!!M: I sooooooooo do Mello!!! *raises hand smacking other fan girls* CHOOSE ME!Near:………….. Very disturbing Mello…and even more M….Beyond: Hey wait a minute aren't I in this too?!Alternate: Duh, why do you think the chapters called 'Watch out its attack of the runner ups!'?Beyond: *hits him and growls* SHUT UP!Near: …….Bliss is M raping Mello? *looks at Mello and M with wide innocent eyes*Bliss: EVERYONE SHUT IT THE FANFIC IS STARTING!!! XD**I growled as his ruby eyes shined down on me. "Backup… what in bloody hell do you think your doing!?" I say jerking away but he just pulls my closer against him. I feel a chill run up my spine as Near's hand falls down and he stares at us. "…Maybe I should go…" Near says shifting uncomfortably. I look at the small boy with wide and surprised eyes, while Beyond whistles. I look around and Near looks behind him and slightly winces. "Hm?" I say and notice a blonde boy probably a few years younger than me still coming our way with a wicked grin. Near turns back around and sighs as Beyond whispers in my ear with a lethal tone. "Lets go have some fun in our room A~" he cooed and it leaves me shivering. Beyond pulls me into a half-nelson and I struggle as I glance back seeing Mello corner my poor Near. '_NO! Near!!!' _I think as I start thrashing in the raven haired boys grip struggling to be freed. Beyond looked at my curious eyes then at Mello who is holding Near off the ground by his collar and about to punch him. "… ahh so Mr. Perfect has a crush on the little albino loser?" The red eyed boy said in a blank yet mocking tone. I blush a deep red and shake my head getting free and I glared at him. I heard a whimper and turned around like a idiot and then a pang of pain hit my chest like a speeding I saw my angel, my Near, my _everything_ being brutally punched into a pulp! "NEAR!" I ran to him and pushed the raging blonde off him who was panting and glaring at me with fierce blue eyes but I ignore them and try to help the youngest of us who was curled up in a ball. "Near…" I said and put my hand on his shoulder and he immediately stiffened. I sighed and then felt a hand on my shoulder and shuddered at the thought that it was Backup trying to finish what he hadn't no yet started. But when looked in Nears eyes, instead of seeing blank clear eyes I saw regret and sadness in them. But before I could say a word I was pulled up and realized it wasn't Backup. It wasn't worse but it was pretty bad. I looked up and saw the old man holding my collar. I sigh and mumble under my breath "Hello Roger… Its nice to see you too…" Roger scowls at me then glares at Mello, Backup, and my precious Near- Wait did I just say _my _and _precious _Near?! Uhg I **HAVE **to stop thinking like that!!!Any way Roger barked with a dead serious tone "You four, in my office **now." **He turned around and I followed him with Backup behind me, then the rude blonde, and finally the beautiful angel… I sigh and look at the old man's back while thinking 'What's with me? Why the HELL do I keep thinking about Near that way??' As if reading my mind the ruby eyed boy leaned over my shoulder and whispered evilly "Your mine, I OWN you, you're my bitch. Don't forget that." And he pulled back slouched with his hands in his pockets. Smirking. God I hate his fucking smirk… then I turned to see that we were already inside Rogers office. He slammed it shut locking it and went to his desk and folded his arms scanning the four of us, we lined up in the order of what rank we are. Me on the left, Backup smiling slightly in the corner of his mouth, And on the right of him with Near on his right siting with one knee bent up to his chest and twirling his soft… soft snowy curls- a-anyway… next to him was that accursed blonde! He was smirking wider and staring at the old coughed and said calmly. "So each of you starting with Alternate, tell me EXCATLY what happened. And **no** interruptions!" I nodded and began slowly thinking of how to word my words correctly. "Well… I accompanied young Near here…" Damn that, the word _young_ stings slightly. "when Backup rudely came and imposed. Then Mello came and started to ruthlessly pounding Near into a corner!- Ah hem, excuse me… but you see I ran to help Near away from Mello. That's what happened." I bowed as I felt Mello's glare but Backup was completely composed. I looked at Roger and his eyes seemed to accept that but he knows its only fair to ask each and everyone of there sides. Roger nodded toward Backup as a signal to tell his story. His eyes showed he was a wild and dangerous beast but his voice said otherwise. "I was simply passing by and came to ask A for assistance. The science lab was in need of a T.A for next period and they requested… _A._" The way he said my name made me feel chills, but I fought the urge to shiver and remained still staring ahead. After a pause he continued. "and then Mello here came and well started talking to Near, who **PROVOKED **Mello so he was forced to attack Near by instinct." Roger now seemed to be confused. He knew better than to trust Backup, so he sighed and said coldly. "All four of you in detention. But Mello, Near, you two stay behind. I'll deal with you two later." Roger said his cold gray eyes glaring at _me _and not really Backup. I sighed and walked out with Backup in stride. I took a glance at Near one last time with fearful eyes for what in store for him. He looked back and we locked eyes for a moment then he looked away with those gray orbs that showed sorrow and regret… I made him regret the ONE encounter I had with him and I ruined his whole day! I sighed and the raven haired boy grabbed my arm forcefully and started running. "Backup what the hell?!" I said trying to keep up with him. He grinned sadistically at me and I couldn't hold back the shivering anymore. I didn't need to hear his reply… his eyes showed it all. I looked down. _'Why try… Near will never feel the same…. For this dirty… filthy… disgusting person that I am… the slave I am to the Backup of the oh so great L…' _I thought silently as Backup opened the door and pushed me on the bed slamming the door locking it. He kept that sadistic grin and crazy eyes. He walked over like a ghost to the windows and closed the curtains and crawled on the bed. He smirked and whisper. "Ready or not, time to play A~" With that I braced my self for what ever he had in store for **today…**_To be continued in chapter 3!_**Bliss: OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? XDL: You do know whats going to happen in the next chapter right?M: I bet HARD core yaoi!!!! *fan girl squeal and blushes* yayyyyyy!!! Mello: Hey whats going to happen to me and Near?! …Hehehe I beat that brat up…!Near: ….. *twirls hair and sighs* You know your going to be a uke right?Mello: 0/////////0 W-WHAT?!- *I slap tape over his mouth* Bliss: SHUSH!!!!!! *tapes everyone up and kicks them in the closet* THERE-…Oh right well theres gonna be yaoi one way or another so get ready! ;D Til then! **


End file.
